How You Remind Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: After finding each other again, the long lost half siblings decide to take off with their friends. But just how long will they be out of Los Santos and Sandy Shores? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**4/15/1992…**_

 _The snow fell around her and obscured her vision but she was able to duck a flying bullet before she was yanked up to her feet and ran off with the man dragging her._

" _Damn it, who did you piss off now, Logan?!" Gionna yelled, the 4'6" girl easily dwarfed by her friend's shadow._

" _The damn triads, I didn't realise they run that restaurant and I jokingly told the waiter that the sushi was so raw it could still swim, before I can count to 5 I've got a Beretta to my forehead!" Logan shouted, his Model 500 S &W Magnum in his hand and the barrel rotating as he clicked the hammer back._

 _He fired back after picking Gionna up off the ground, the two reaching The Lost MC clubhouse and running through the door, which startled Billy._

" _Shoot them, Billy! Shoot their heads!" Gionna yelled, Billy firing at the triads and killing them as Johnny ran downstairs with his AP Pistol._

" _Are you two alright?!" Johnny asked, helping them up._

" _For when there's a burglar behind the fridge in your neighbour's house… yeah, we're fine." Logan said breathlessly, hiding the 50 caliber handgun back in his jacket._

" _For the most part…" Gionna replied, yanking large splinters out of her right arm. "They're like every other crime family in the city, piss one off, you'll have the whole gang on your ass!"_

" _Even when you tell them the sushi is raw." Logan said._

" _Yeah…" Gionna agreed, seeing Billy grab his belt. "Oh, don't even try it!"_

" _Put that back on your pants or I'll tie it around your extremities and drag you across Alderney with it!" Logan growled._

 _Billy nodded and reclipped his belt, fixing up Gionna's arm instead…_

 **Present time…**

"Well, well, well… look at what we have here." Carly heard, seeing three guys on motorbikes before they got off and surrounded her… one of them grabbed her by her hair but wasn't prepared.

Carly stabbed him in the throat and he fell to the dirt, choking on his blood as Carly kicked the other one in his jaw but they had overpowered her.

"We like 'em feisty!" The taller one growled… before being run into by a vehicle Carly didn't recognise and giving the tiny 16 year old a chance to overpower the one holding her before bashing his head against the nearest rock.

"Hey, it's done, he's down!" The guy yelled after exiting the vehicle, Carly turning back to him and seeing that her 5ft frame was easily dwarfed by his 8ft one.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Carly demanded, hand to her AP Pistol.

"It's alright. I ain't gonna hurt ya… look, my name's Logan Philips." The man responded.

Carly rested her hand to her side, looking at him after he sat down on the tray of the vehicle so he was somewhere near eye level with her.

"Trevor's family…" Carly managed to say.

"Not on good terms with him?" Logan asked.

"He took my half sister from her home nine years ago… I haven't stopped hating him since then. Well… since before that." Carly replied, Logan seeing the hearing aid in her left ear.

"Come on, kid… let's get ya outta here." Logan said, helping Carly into the passenger seat before getting in the driver's side and driving off with her. "So what's a kid like you doing out in the desert?" He asked.

"Family was driving me nuts so I decided to get out of the city." Carly answered, absentmindedly adjusting her _LS Is Full Of Lunatics_ tank top. "Up towards Stab City, there are friends of mine who could help." She said, Logan driving in the direction.

Blake was heading towards her motorbike when she saw the vehicle speed by and a flash of light brown hair with violet and silverish purple in it in an ombre style.

"Wait… was that Carly Townley?" Blake questioned.

Curious, Blake followed them and stopped at The Lost MC's campground. She saw Logan help Carly out of the Jeep he affectionately nicknamed 'Bumpy Bessie' and looked closer… Carly no longer had a girly look to her like Blake remembered, it was replaced by tattoos, ripped up skinny jeans and tank tops and it startled Blake.

"God, she looks like me…" Blake said, before looking down at her black leather jacket, white Love Fist tank top, black ripped skinny pants and boots.

"Now I don't think those guys will hassle you anymore but if anyone does, you let me or Johnny Boy know, kid." Logan said.

"You got it. And… thanks for what you did back there." Carly said before she disappeared into the caravan.

Logan headed to the nearest gasoline station… and Blake followed him.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Why you asking me?" Blake questioned back.

"Because I saw your motorbike following us." Logan responded, startling Blake.

"Alright, I was after that girl that's all." Blake confessed.

"Well you know what? She misses you. She misses her sister." Logan responded.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't know me and she's definitely not my sister!" Blake hissed.

"She is your sister… underneath that wall she's built up is a girl hurting because Trevor took her sister away." Logan responded.

"But… Daddy told me to be with him, since he said that my mom was going to sell me away." Blake said.

"Trevor lied… that's all there is to it." Logan replied before leaving.

At the campground, Carly was quiet as Johnny helped fix up her scrapes when a knock sounded at the door.

"Open up, Klebitz!" Trevor yelled.

Johnny helped hide Carly and then opened the door.

"Where's Blake?!" Trevor demanded.

"You check the city?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Where's my daughter?!" Trevor yelled.

"Sam is probably with Rys and no clue as to where Mari is. Blake isn't yours, Trevor." Johnny said.

Trevor pushed past him and kicked the bathroom door in, evoking a scream.

"Son of a bitch!" Carly yelled, rubbing the left side of her face from the force of Trevor kicking the door in and Trevor stepping back in shock as Johnny helped Carly up… before Carly reared her fist back and punched Trevor right in the nose. "That's for taking my sister, you crazy ass bastard!" She yelled.

"She's mine, Violet! She's not your sister!" Trevor yelled back.

Carly punched Trevor again and then grabbed him by his shirt, tossing him out the open door and onto the ground.

"You come back here again, your ass is getting shot! Now fuck off!" Carly responded, slamming the door as Trevor pulled himself up and left.


End file.
